


I've Got You

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Madzie has a nightmare and Catarina comforts her.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalecCrazedAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCrazedAuthor/gifts).



> For @MalecCrazedAthr on twitter, who needs some serious love and joy right now. *hugs*

It had been a long day and Catarina was exhausted. She wandered into her apartment to find the place quiet.

That put Catarina on alert.

There was supposed to be someone here keeping an eye on Madzie, the quiet and scared little warlock that Magnus brought to her before the soul sword massacre, but there wasn't a soul here.

“Madzie? Kiddo?” Catarina called, but got no response.

Her hand flared with magic as she walked over to Madzie's room.

She opened the door to see Madzie asleep, and the faint glow of her magic revealed tear tracks falling from her eyes, a soft wimper escaping the little girl's throat.

Catarina frowned as she gently shook her shoulders. “Madzie, sweetie, wake up.”

She snapped her fingers to turn on a light as Madzie jolted awake and wrapped her arms around Catarina, quietly sobbing against her shoulder.

“Shh...it's okay Madzie, it was just a dream. You're okay sweetie, you're okay...shhh...” Catarina soothed as she gently rocked Madzie and rubbed her back.

“Momma...the bad man is gone right?” Madzie mumbled.

Catarina's heart swelled at being called 'Momma’ but clenched at how scared she was. “Yes honey, the bad man is gone and will never come near you again.”

“And Nana? Is she gonna come home soon?”

“I don't know about that one honey...” Catarina replied.

Madzie buried her face in her chest. “The bad man was in my dream. He took Nana, and then you, and Magnus, and the tall nice man with markings on his skin. I heard a lot of screaming and I was scared Momma...”

“Madzie, honey...” Catarina soothed as she held her tighter.

They stayed like that for lord knows how long, letting Madzie cry her heart out as Catarina eased the little girl's mind until Madzie let go.

“Momma...can I please have some hot chocolate and stay in your room tonight?” She asked.

Catarina smiled as she picked her up. “Sure kiddo. I've got you.”

That got a soft smile out of Madzie as she buried her face in the crook of her neck. “Love you Momma.”

Catarina smiled as they walked into her bedroom. “I love you too kiddo.”

Catarina set her down on the bed as she snapped her fingers for a mug of hot chocolate with a straw. “There kiddo. Remember, two hands and it's hot.”

“Thanks Momma.”

“Will you be ok long enough for me to take a shower?” Catarina asked. Madzie nodded.

~~~

“Is it ok that I call you that?” Madzie asked as Catarina crawled into bed.

“Call me what?”

“Momma.”

The name warmed Catarina's heart, though it hurt a little to think that Madzie doubted it. “You can call me whatever you feel comfortable calling me sweetheart.”

Madzie smiled and cuddled closer to her. “Ok. Can I call Magnus tomorrow and make sure he's ok?”

“Yeah sure kiddo.” Catarina replied as she tucked the covers around her.

“Ok. Goodnight Momma. I love you.” She murmured, the hot chocolate already making her sleepy.

Catarina smiled and kissed her daughter's head, her voice laced with emotion. “I love you too Madzie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this didn't start out soft and fluffy but I really hope you like it all the same Amelia.


End file.
